minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
White Music
WHITE MUSIC That jukebox, it was that dang Jukebox, I lost everyone in my close range, all the miners had stopped mining and all the mobs had stopped fighting. I just sat there that day, I haven't eaten anything and I hadn't been able to do anything, the fog was so thick and all I could hear is some faint music White Music…. But let me rewind it to the days where I would lay back munching on some beef stew while the smell of the iron-smelting in my furnace and my hands still sore from punching that furnace when I got angry, oooh I missed those days, and here's when it started. I had gotten back home from the earlier night after me and Ol Baba decided to blow up the cave to anger the mobs that were blocked off from the exit of the cave. Me and ol Baba were knuckleheads, and by that, it meant we were up to no good when we had TNT or lava in our hands. That night I and Ol Baba made our way back to our cabin where Ferrel and The Miner was, Ferrel was our leader type of the group. He always hated getting dirty but when it came to eating he was the first to make a mess, while The Miner was a calm type, he did the occasional dirty mining and was the one to pick me up and slam me down if I ever said anything about his pet creeper he kept in the yard."It's not a pet if your jailing it" I said to him that night, he didn't respond but nodded his head as he kicked the furnace, the light from the furnace had died off and we had no torches. I heard a hiss and a splash and wobbly bones walking towards our cabin. We had defended our cabin that night and the next day, I had taken a good but whupping from The Miner and I laid there in agony for a few minutes, but a few minutes turned to a few seconds. I began hearing soft music, it sounded like someone was playing music in the distance. "Did ol Baba by that raggedy Jukebox from that theif of' villager?" I said to myself under a very low breath. When I got up and took off for the forest, I heard my friends call to me, "Where you going, mate" Ferrel said as he leaned on his wooden sword which broke after a few seconds, "I'll be right back" I said nervously hoping he wouldn't follow, I turned back to see him staring at the wooden sword which broke, he tried to put the pieces back but it turned to smoke after a few minutes, I was already in the forest and I pulled across the long trees to find a Jukebox covered in signs and blocked by a tree which covered it in wood. I punched the wood with my fist, breaking all the tension and taking out the Jukebox, that's where I made my mistake. The Jukebox began playing louder than it was, and I threw it to the tree I had punched, the disc came popping out and floated there for a minute, I grabbed it with a grin on my face and I never spoke about it the next day. During the hours of mining. I had begun singing that tune I heard in the forest to myself, what was the disc called, "Chirp" I said to myself and I heard the tune in my head, I saw Ol Baba pass from the cave screaming in agony, and he fell face forward into a stone rock, and he had died. My heart stopped, I kneeled in front of him with tears forming in my eye, my blocky face turned pink and I looked up at my friends carrying Ol Baba's body back to the cabin as it began glowing redder and redder. I looked up in the sky and I heard the music, the sweet tune of Chirp. I wasn't even thinking of it, but I heard it. It seemed my friends heard it also because they were looking around and it got a little bit foggy. I dropped Ol Baba's body in the bin and it turned to smoke quickly, I sat there and cried in agony. It was my only friend, my only pal who understood why I laughed at stupid things. "I had little emeralds that day, I went into the forest looking for the Jukebox that I threw. It was gone, I had to do something to honor my friend's death. I went to the village to buy the Jukebox from the thief villager but the villager wasn't there. In fact nobody in the village was there, only me and empty houses slaughtered sheep and slaughtered pigs, that night I went back to the house where everyone was sitting in a square and then Ferrel asked us jokingly, "I wonder where Ol Baba is, I hope he's not up to nothing bad", I jumped up "He's Dead" I tried to wipe my tears and I started at Ferrel with a menacing face. Ferrel stood up to me and pushed me when The Miner intervened, "Now nobody has to get hurt here", Ferrel pushed the Miner, and The Miner then with his big arms grabbed Ferrel who looked like a silverfish fighting a Wither. I walked out of the cabin when I heard the Chirp music playing louder this time, and the fog was thickening. That night I went to sleep crying, and I had a Lucid dream. The next day I got up I saw Ferrel mining some stone while The miner leaned on a wooden plank and waved at me, "Must be Ferrel's punishment for almost starting a fight.". I had let my mind wander into the music and at that moment I found myself holding a blade through Ferrel's chest. Ferrel stood there in agony and I took out the blade crying, "IM SORRY. I didn't mean it, I don't know what happened", oh god I cried, I looked around to see if anyone was watching and by anyone I meant The miner, he wasn't there. The fog thickened the next night and the music got louder. I had enough I realized it was the Music Disc I stolen that had cursed me, I broke the disc in two to find it back in my inventory in one piece, I did it more than once, non-stop . I ended up giving up and letting my thoughts sink back into the cave, into the cave I saw all my friends laughing all about. Into the forest I found myself and in a house, the next, inside the Cabin was a jukebox playing Chirp, I stopped the Jukebox and the music got louder so loud I couldn't hear any mobs anymore, and to think of it, I hadn't seen mobs since the days of my friends. I hadn't seen The miner or my friends that I killed. "The accursed disc, this Jukebox I screamed! ", all of it meant something to me and I was going to stop it. I went outside that night to be smacked in the head with a shovel and beat down like a dog. It was The miner, his clothes all ripped up and he screamed, cursing at me and swearing. I rolled over to stop the last hit, the last one would have killed me, I blinked my eyes that night and there lied The miner deader than my cat I killed long ago. The music stopped, and I heard laughing, "Was it fun killing your friends, your other friends, and your friends before those friends." Your a deadly killing spree man, and you know what we do to mass killers". I heard a creeper explosion from behind me and I blacked out see-ing only darkness, I smiled and laughed an evil laugh before my memory was leaving me and the only thing I heard, was some calm music, I got up though, I know I wasn't supposed to get up, but I did and forever I stood alone in a Minecraftian World with no friends are anyone by my side but the..... White Music...... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Dead Writer Category:Mystery stories Category:Short Pastas Category:Shock endings Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas